A Secret Worth Keeping
by lingall
Summary: Is Ron hiding something from Hermione? Is Hermione seeing things? Why is Ron wearing a tie voluntarily?  Hermione's POV.  One Shot.


A/N: Inspired by seeing HP7-Part 2. I was pleased when my oldest daughter graciously allowed me to tag along with her to the midnight showing. Being a BIG Ron/Hermione fan I really enjoyed all the small and BIG moments between them brought to life on the big screen. The movie also helped me imagine this 'happily ever after' moment in their near future. Thanks to my daughter for helping me edit the story. Thanks to all of you that write fan fiction, you make me smile every day!

* * *

><p>In some ways, time had passed so quickly since the final great battle. The Ministry's atrium was no longer home to a monument to Muggle repression. The witches and wizards bustling through the corridors looked genuinely happy again. In other ways Hermione felt that time marched ever so slowly, especially when she was apart from one special person of her life.<p>

Hermione emerged via the floo grate in a flash of green. Mafalda Hopkirk followed close behind exiting an adjacent grate. She felt an odd kinship to Mafalda after having impersonated her during the trio's eventful trip to the Ministry during their horcurx hunt. The two had met and become quick friends soon after she begun her work at the Ministry. Hermione always looked forward to their frequent lunches where Mafalda would share the latest Ministry gossip.

"Thanks for lunch, Mafalda."

"It was lovely, keep me posted on your latest project," added Mafalda as they parted ways in the Ministry atrium. "We'll have to do this again soon."

Hermione turned to enter the growing lunch-time crowd queuing in front of the lifts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall wizard with red hair.

'_Is that Ron?', _she thought. Moving closer, her eyes searched the space again, but Ron, or the man she saw, had already been swallowed up by the crowd.

'_I must be seeing things. It's only been three days; I am such a sap to be hoping to run into him during the week. It's only two more days until I'll see him again."_ She turned her thoughts back to her afternoon to do list, _"I need to send that memo to the Department of Magical Law, then I need to revise my proposal and prepare for my meeting tomorrow, and then I need to …."_

Hermione was pleased with herself as she arrived with a loud pop at the Burrow. _"Ron will be shocked that I left work early, won't he." _She entered the door to find an empty kitchen filled only with the comforting sounds of soft bubbling coming from the pots on the stove.

"Hello, anyone here?"

"_Maybe I should head up to Ron's room and surprise him,"_ she thought.

Before she could climb the stairs, she was interrupted by Molly Weasley's sudden entrance into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione, Ron told me not to expect you until half six, what a pleasant surprise."

"I was just about to go up to Ron's room to say hello."

"Ron's not home yet dear, didn't he tell you?"

Distracted by a loud crack just outside the door, they both turned to see Ron Weasley hurriedly stumble through the dutch doors and into the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're here early!" exclaimed Ron.

She allowed a very silly pout to form on her lips. "I was disappointed that your Mum said you weren't home yet, I was about to head up to your room to surprise you."

"Mum," he grunted. "Um, remember, I was just doing some flat shopping this afternoon with Harry and it went longer than I anticipated." He turned to Hermione and said, "I must have forgotten to tell you, sorry."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "No worries, I'm here now and ready to take full advantage of your early arrival." He pulled back slowly and bent down to give her a gentle but lingering kiss.

"Ahem" Molly announced, reminding the couple of her presence in the room.

She pointed her wand at the stove and said, "Well, I'll just leave you two to it then and get back to my knitting," trying to hide her smile as she quickly left them alone in the kitchen.

Ron pulled off his cloak and threw it over one of the chairs. "Come on up while I get changed, " he said loosening his tie.

"Why are you wearing a tie? You hate ties."

"I thought you liked it when I spiffed up."

"I do, just seems a bit formal for flat shopping with Harry."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, "Let me show you how quickly I can get both of us more comfortable."

Hermione let out a squeak, "Ron, your Mother is just downstairs," as they continued to climb.

"She just said she was 'leaving us to it' Hermione"

"I don't think THAT was what she meant."

He paused for a moment when they reached his attic room. With his hand on the door knob he firmly pressed her against the door.

"Picked out a flat today. I thought I'd move in tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled and whispered. "Excellent plan. About time you got your own place Ron."

_'Why can't I keep my mind from wandering,' _as she struggled to focus on the words of the Auror department's secretary.

"Incoming reports go in the green bin, interdepartmental memos in the yellow bin, and if they're urgent... Don't think you'll get any special treatment from me or my department even though you did help defeat He Who Must Not Be Named...' As the secretary continued to drone on, Hermione continued to nod and smile shifting her attention to the events of last weekend.

_Dropping a box on the floor Hermione exhaled, 'That's the last one Ron.'_

_Looking pleased, Ron announced, 'Great, now we can celebrate.'_

_'Don't you want to start unpacking, it is getting late.'_

_'Nope,' commented Ron as he moved closer. 'I've been waiting patiently since yesterday evening if you remember.' He pulled her into a hug and moved his hand down her back to rest on her bum._

_'I've been patient too you know.'_

_'Oh really,' commented Ron as he nuzzled at her neck._

_'Yes. I have, ' breathed Hermione. _

Coming back to reality Hermione closed the door to the Auror office, finally escaping the lecturing secretary. She turned her head to see none other than Ronald Weasley having an animated conversation with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. They shook hands. '_What was he doing talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the Auror offices no less.'_

Before she knew it she had broken into a run down the hallway. Their heads turned in response to the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Once she was closer she called, "Ron. Fancy meeting you here."

Kingsley paused, "As I was saying, welcome aboard Ron, I have no doubt that you will have a long and illustrious career here with us in the Auror Department. I'm so glad we were finally able to persuade you to lend us your talents. Hermione, I know you must be very proud as well."

"Well yes, of course Kingsley."

Wheels were turning in her head, "Wait, the Auror department, Ron, excuse me Minister, but what are you talking about?" questioned Hermione.

"Hermione, love, I can explain."

"Yes, I think an explanation would definitely be in order."

"Hermione, good to see you." Kingsley seemed to sense the growing tension and began to back away from the couple. "I'll leave you two to it then," announced Kingsley, "And I'll see you first thing on Monday, Ron," and he turned on heels making a speedy retreat to the nearby lift.

"Well, you see Hermione, um"

"I thought you were happy working at the shop with George, not that I'm not pleased, I'm just a bit disappointed that you felt the need to hide this from me. I'd expect to be included in such an important decision in our lives."

_Our lives. _ He smiled at the meaning of the statement, but her face showed real hurt. "I wasn't sure they'd hire me Hermione. It's been almost four years since they originally offered me the position. Oh, bugger, I meant to keep you from being disappointed by keeping this a secret, until I knew for sure they'd take me, and now I've only mucked things up further in the process."

"Ron, is this really what you want, now?"

"Yes. I've been ready for a change for quite awhile now. And George, he's really ok now, really ok with me moving on. I'll just help out as needed until he can hire some more help."

"Well then, congratulations. I am VERY proud. But you need to promise me one thing, right now."

Looking relieved, Ron said, "Anything."

"No more secrets. I don't deserve to be kept in the dark about important and even insignificant things in your life. Especially now if you'll be working as an Auror."

"I promise." Ron whispered. "Can we kiss and make up now?"

Hermione could only smile. "Yes. Get a move on. Ginny always says that Auror's never keep their girlfriends waiting."

Time had once again healed all wounds when it came to their relationship. Hermione found herself wondering if the secrets and intrigue weren't so bad after all. _"It has been nice seeing him almost every day and having a place where we can be alone too."_

She could see Ron emerging from a lift carrying a jumbled handful of papers.

"I hope you aren't going to ask me to finish that work for you. Remember, we're not at Hogwarts anymore."

"I'm glad we're not," as he reached to give her a quick kiss and slipped his free arm around her waist. "I didn't want to keep you waiting and didn't realize I had carried all this off until I was already in the lift."

Ron smiled and steered them towards the floo grates.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, no more secrets,"

Changing the subject immediately. "So, why don't you come over to the flat for dinner tonight."

Hermione answered quickly, "Sounds perfect."

As they walked Ron moved his free hand into the pocket of his robes to finger a small black box. He smiled thinking of the recent purchase. Hermione would surely forgive him just one more secret, especially one with such lifelong implications. _That was a secret worth keeping, if only for a few more hours._


End file.
